This Egg of Ours
by Ulysses Quanta
Summary: A mysterious Egg found by Kiawe and Acerola is on the verge of hatching. What will hatch from the Egg? This is my Pledge fic to Midlou.


_Author's Note: There's seriously no tag for Acerola? Wow. Once they add the tag, I'll tag the fic for it._

...

It'd had been an ordinary day in Alola. The pikipek were flying overhead with the wingull, the yungoos were scuttering around through the tall grass and the magikarp were flopping around, jumping in and out of the water to their hearts' content.

For Kiawe, the days were going well. After he'd been laid off at the Thrifty Megamarket, he'd successfully got a job as part of the caretaking crew of the Malie Garden, and even had chance now to practice his dances. Spinning the trash grabber in his hands in time with his marowak, he spun it over his head before finishing the dance by swinging it behind his back and moving his left leg forward, finishing it off with a bow, earning applause from the watching spectators who had been drawn in by his performance.

He smiled to himself as the spectators began to walk away. While he still wasn't overseas learning to be a dancer, he was still enjoying his time here.

"Kiawe!"

And another reason why was walking over to him now.

Kiawe moved from his bowing position and stood up straight, allowing the incoming person to immediately wrap their arms around him in a hug.

"'Rola," he greeted Acerola as he returned the hug. "I thought you had a challenger at the Elite Four?"

"They didn't show up. So Selene told us all to head home for the day since we didn't have any more challengers," Acerola explained as she let go of him.

Kiawe nodded. "Ah. Well, I'm still on the clock here." He turned to walk back over to where he had left the tied up trash bag, Acerola following after him and the marowak running on ahead towards it.

"How'd the trial go the other day?" Acerola asked as he picked up the trash bag.

"Not too well. The challenger handled David and Marowak, but Salazzle defeated him without taking a hit. They're going to challenge the trial again next week after doing training," he explained as he grabbed the bag from the marowak, who were both struggling to lift it, and gently slung it over his shoulder before turning around and walking towards the entrance of the Garden. "How about yours?"

"They kept talking about how they found a giant mimikyu in a back room of the trial site, how they couldn't defeat it. All of the trial goers say it's that's where they found the mimikyu, but there's no back room, and I'm sure the Totem is a gengar," she said. Kiawe raised an eyebrow at her, causing her to giggle. "Okay, it is a mimikyu, but it is funny to see their expressions when I don't know what they're talking about," she whispered, earning a smirk from Kiawe.

"How mischevious," Kiawe said as he nudged her shoulder in response, earning another giggle.

"But there is definitely no back room. You saw for yourself," she told him adamantly. Kiawe nodded before opening the door to the trash storage building. The marowak ran over and used their bones to push the lid of the trash container up, allowing Kiawe to dump the bag into the container before closing it again. While the marowak were removing the protective covering on their bones, Kiawe removed his gloves and checked his watch.

"That's my shift done," he told Acerola, before promptly unzipping his jacket and taking it off, hanging it on a hook on the wall. Removing his boots and replacing them with his sandals, he turned back around and saw Acerola looking decidedly more interested in the trash container than him, a slight red tinge creeping on her face. A small smile crept on his face before he walked over to her and gently pulled her into a hug.

"Kiawe."

"'Rola?"

"You stink," she told him, causing his two marowak to burst into laughter and Kiawe to chuckle as he let go of her.

"Good thing there's showers here then. I'll be back in a moment," he told her as he walked out of the building.

...

It'd felt like forever, but Kiawe eventually walked back around the corner of the building to see his marowak putting on a show for Acerola, who was sat down in front of them. Spinning their bones around, they spun in a pirouette before finishing with the same bowing pose he had used before.

"They're well trained, aren't they?" Acerola asked, causing the marowak to smile and nod happily.

"That they are," he answered, causing the marowak to jump in surprise and run over to him. "The guys reckon that egg is about to hatch, too," he told her, causing Acerola to gasp and literally jump to her feet.

"Really? I want to see it hatch!" she told him excitedly as she started jumping on the spot. Kiawe nodded, and started walking out of the garden towards the local Pokémon Centre, Acerola and the marowak not far behind him.

"So what does the egg look like again?" she asked him.

"Er... It's creamy white, with a dark blue colouring on top," he explained.

"Oh yeah, that's right." Acerola was silent for a while, until she thought of something else. "What sort of pokémon do you think will hatch from it?" she asked.

"Honestly? I'm not sure. I've never seen that kind of egg before. Not even the eggs Selene's pokémon produce have been like that," Kiawe admitted.

Acerola's eyes lit up at that. "So it could be an entirely new species?" she asked eagerly.

"Could be," he said as they walked into the Pokémon Center.

"You arrived just in time, Mr Kiawe, the egg is about to hatch," Nurse Joy called out to him as they walked through the doors.

"Now?" he asked. Acerola and Kiawe looked at each other, and both ran over to the nurse.

"That's right. This way." she gestured to them to follow her into the center. They passed by numerous rooms, some filled with people, others by eggs, until the nurse stopped outside of a room. Looking in, she gestured to them to come in.

The egg was moving and wiggling on the cushion it had been placed on. Kiawe, Acerola, Nurse Joy and the Marowak all crowded around the cube it was in as it started to hatch, cracks starting to appear down the sides of the egg, parts flying off of the top before the egg split apart and fell down, revealing the pokémon inside of it.

"...Wick?" it asked.

"Congratulations, Mr Kiawe. It's a litwick," Nurse Joy told him.

"A litwick..." Kiawe mouthed. Acerola was staring on at it, as were the marowak. The nurse gently took the litwick out of its cube and held it out to them. Kiawe gently cupped his hands together, allowing the nurse to place it gently in his hands.

"Hey, little guy," he greeted it. The litwick looked at him and smiled.

"Kiawe?" Acerola whispered. "Can we keep it?"

"I think we can," he told her.

"No one came by to claim the egg from your farm, correct?" Nurse Joy asked Kiawe. He nodded. "Then you are allowed to keep it," she told him. "I'll leave you to spend time with it," she said as she walked out, leaving the five of them alone.

"Hi, litwick," Acerola greeted it, causing the litwick to turn around to look at her.

"I guess it's ours, then," Kiawe said. The marowak grunted in agreement.

"That's right." Acerola agreed. "Our litwick."

...

 _Author's Note:_ _So on the r/fanfiction Discord, there is an event called the Pledge that happens in December, where participants either write a story of 1000 words for another person in the Discord or they write ten 100 word reviews for people in the Discord. I have chosen to do the story for Pledge, and have written this for Midlou, who is on here and AO3 as Midlou. I recommend you check out their stories and if you are reading this, Midlou, I hope you liked it._

 _I hope you enjoyed the story. Be sure to leave a favourite, follow and a review telling me what you think!_


End file.
